Ocealia
Ocealia is a republic comprising of the remainder of Australia (areas not claimed by the The Reformed Most Excellent Order of the British Empire), the island of New Guinea and the remainder of the unclaimed Pacific islands. Military The army only numbers around 700,000 people. The navy has around 1 million. This includes the merchant navy as well, for the merchant sailors are trained in combat, able to serve as a militarized navy if need be. The merchant navy ships are also able to be retrofitted with armaments, and the process of arming every vessel takes around a month or so. The air force numbers around 550,000. Weapons/Equipment The main armament of Ocealia is the ASR-15 (Army Service Rifle mk. 15) which fires normal 5.56mm NATO rounds. Capable of 3-round burst fire, semi- or full-automatic fire and a standard magazine capacity of 30 rounds, this gun is the backbone of the armed forces and a force to be reckoned with. Commercial Statistics Trade is a large part of n economy, with the country exporting things like: -Mining products, such as aluminum, uranium, coal, iron, gold etc -Animal products, such as wool, cow products, sheep, dairy products etc -Other things Ocealia exports are: wine, cars etc Due to the large bulk goods shipped from in and out of Ocealia the largest shipping companies were subsidized in return for lower shipping costs and eventually nationalized to become the Ocealian merchant navy. Tourism is also a contributor, with sights such as Ayers Rock/Uluru and the barren, serene red deserts to the lush rainforests of PNG. History Ocealia began as a informal trading alliance between the founding countries: PNG, NZ, Australia and the assorted pacific nations. Trade prospered between them because of lowered taxes and slowly the alliance became formal. In 2016 Ocealia was born. Technological research in the area boomed due to a higher budget for it and eventually a space program was formed, with launch sites on New Guinea. And now for an unbiased version of events surrounding TRMEOOTBE: When The Reformed Most Excellent Order of the British Empire (TRMEOOTBE) formed, they marched into the eastern territories of Ocealia and staged a coup, forcibly removing the Ocealia government and installing their own. Some managed to flee the new country but then TRMEOOTBE closed the borders, enclosing themselves within a cocoon of revolt and displeasure. Eventually they ironed out the kinks(read: killed) or deported the troublemakers abroad, and Ocealia took the survivors. When the balloon went up the Indonesian Republic part of New Guinea seceded and joined Ocealia for protection. Eventually they became just as if they were a founding nation. On the 27th of October 2029 Ocealia became a founding member of the Pacific Union alongside Singapore and the Indonesian Republic. Demographics The population at the last census read about ~30 million. Foreign Relations Has a neutral/indifferent stance to most countries, save for The Reformed Most Excellent Order of the British Empire due to the ANZ incident. They are in a bad standing to us. Because of their part in the Pacific Union, Ocealia is on a good standing with Singapore and the Indonesian Republic. Category:Countries